1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to stowage bins and, in particular, to overhead stowage bins used in aircraft. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for attaching a trim member to a cover of an overhead stowage bin.
2. Background
Stowage bins in aircraft may be used by passengers for stowing away luggage, personal items, and other types of items. Flight crew members may also use stowage bins for stowing away in-flight amenities during flight. Currently, most stowage bins are located above passenger seats in the cabin of an aircraft. These stowage bins may be referred to as overhead stowage bins. A passenger, a crew member, or some other person onboard an aircraft may operate an overhead stowage bin in a manner that allows access to the inside of the stowage bin. The inboard edge common to the entrance to the inside of the stowage bin may need to be protected from repeated use of the stowage bin over time and for safety reasons. Consequently, a trim may be used to protect this lower edge of the stowage bin. This trim may be referred to as a threshold trim because the trim protects the “threshold,” or opening, to the inside of the stowage bin. Additionally, the trim may be used to improve the aesthetic appearance of the lower edge of the stowage bin.
The threshold trim may be typically attached to the stowage bin by attaching the threshold trim to a torque tube cover in the stowage bin. The torque tube cover may be a cover used to cover a torque tube attached to the stowage bin. The torque tube may be part of a latch assembly used for opening and closing the stowage bin. The threshold trim may be positioned around the inboard edge of the stowage bin and fastened to the cover using countersunk fasteners. Attaching the threshold trim to the cover using countersunk fasteners may be more time-consuming and labor-intensive than desired.
Further, undesirable effects may be induced at the locations of these fasteners by the fasteners and/or by contact with certain chemical solvents, such as cleaning solvents, over time. Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus that take into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as other possible, related issues.